


Picture Perfect

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Meyrin looks through some of Miriallia's photos.
Kudos: 4
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, August 8/in places that we've never been

"You took all of these?" Meyrin questioned as she slid from picture to the next. 

"Yep. But that's just one gallery. There are dozens more," Miriallia explained. Some of the galleries weren't as easy to enjoy, however. The one Meyrin was looking through was filled with pictures of the United States of South America- jungles and markets and all sorts of people going about their lives. The next gallery was part of its war for independence. 

And the aftermath. 

"You've been everywhere?" 

Miriallia laughed. "Not everywhere, but a lot of places. A lot of places that... aren't really meant for casual tourists. Especially not during a war. Some of it was because I wanted to, but most of it was just work. You might even have--" 

"Oh!" 

Yes, that was one that Meyrin probably _had_ seen before, right before she'd had to say it. That image, of a bustling traditional market, but with armed mobile suits standing in the background, had been printed and reprinted in a variety of places. Most any report on that war had included it. 

After it were a dozen more of the same general image, but with slightly-different angles, compositions, and cropping. Meyrin slid back and forth on a couple of them, comparing differences. 

Well, Miriallia thought, she'd found a more critical viewer than she'd realized. 

"Is the market still there?" Meyrin finally questioned. 

"Yes," Miriallia replied. Well, as far as she knew. She kept up on the news, but there was always so much every day. 

"I'd like to see it," Meyrin replied. "I'd like to see more of... the whole planet. I just really didn't know what it was like." 

"Neither did I." Miriallia shrugged. "I still don't. There are so many places that I haven't seen yet..." 

And would never see, now--


End file.
